On The Other Side Of The Door
by camera enthusiast
Summary: But if you look a little closer I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

**In the heat of the fight I walked away**

"Chad! Guess what?" I exclaimed on a Tuesday morning in the Mackenzie Falls studio to my best guy friend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What?" he said looking at me, unfocused.

"I'm dating Joe Jonas!" I screamed for a congratulations of some sort.

**Ignoring words that you were saying trying to make me stay.**

"Joe? Jonas? Joe Jonas? That scum?" he said fully turning his attention to me, now.

"Scum? Chad! Be nice, please?" I said sweetly.

"I'd try but he's a jerk, Sonny. He's just going to hurt you. He'll find someone who he thinks is better. Then dump you, I know him more than you think," he reassured me flipping through some old Mackenzie Falls scripts.

"Chad?" I said sighing, "Be happy for me?"

"I can't. Not if your dating him, sorry," he said finding the script he needed and walking away from the table we were at.

**I've said this time I've had enough**

"I've had enough, Chad. You're never happy for me!" I shouted at him.

"I'm always happy for you, Sonny? I don't who you've been talking to but it's not me. I'm always happy. Especially for you."

"Well… I'm done! One thing, I ask. Be happy for me. I really like Joe," I said breathing heavily.

"No you don't. You just want someone to really like," he said knowingly and walking to his set setting in a director's chair.

"Whatever," I said walking to the door.

"Okay?" he said confused.

**And you've called a hundred times, But, I'm not picking up**

I ran around and stood behind some trees on the set. I waited for him to go looking for me. He didn't. He just picked up his phone and dialed. All of a sudden my phone started ringing, I tried to shut it up but I realized it was Chad. I didn't answer. He texted, called, and left voice messages for about 20 minutes. I finally decided to leave and I did.

**Because I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over.**

Unfortunately, he saw me walking towards the door.

"Sonny? That you?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I turned around, "But don't talk to me. Our friendship is over!"

"Sonny!"

I walked out the door and waited for him to come after me. He didn't, again. I started crying. What had I just done? I'm such an idiot, I thought. I just let Chad walk out of my life. What an idiot I am!


	2. Chapter 2

**But if you look a little closer  
I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."**

After about an hour of calling myself an idiot, I made my way to my dressing room. I saw Tawni talking to herself in the mirror, typical Tawni.

"Hey, Tawn," I said casually walking over to my computer.

"Sonny," she greeted now applying mascara.

I sat down on a chair and grabbed my laptop. I brought up Facebook and clicked the link to Chad's profile. His default was still a picture of us from the last time we hung out. I sighed and clicked through his albums. I got a sick feeling while seeing all the pictures of us.

"Sonny," Tawni said from behind the chair, startling me, "You so love, Chad."

"Do not..." I argued back weakly, closing out of the web page.

"Do so. What's the problem now? Did you walk in while he was rehearsing his show and he was kissing Portlyn? Son, it's just a show. Fake," she said, like she knew what happened.

"No? I have a boyfriend, Tawn," I stated matter of factly. I closed my laptop and walked over to my vanity mirror.

"Who?" she asked me shocked.

"Joe Jonas."

"Sonny.. He's-" she began stopping to check my approval to continue.

"Scum. I know. That's what mine and Chad's fight was about..." I stuttered until it finally came out. I turned around in my rolling chair to face Tawni.

"Uh-oh. What'd you say?"

"That he was never happy for me.. and that our friendship was over..." I sobbed harder and harder just thinking of the memory.

"Sonny... Why?" she asked kneeling to my height, at the moment.

"Why? Why what?" I said furrowing my deep brown eyebrows.

"Why are consistently pushing Chad away..?" she asked in deep though, picking at the free lint on the chair.

"Okay.. fine. I'm in love with Chad. When I walked out I wanted him to come tell me he was in love with me... That's what I wanted.. but he didn't do it."

"Sonny... why!" she screamed at me pushing the chair and standing up.

"Because.. Tawni, I love him!"

**Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**

After a while of Tawni comforting me, the So Random! studio locked up and the cast and Marshall left. I sat outside waiting for the Mack Falls cast to come out so I could talk to Chad.  
After a while it started to pour rain, of course, I had no umbrella. I waited for at least 30 minutes and he never came. I saw him waiting for something or someone on the other side of the door. I chickened out and hopped in my car. I started crying realizing he was everything I need.  
When he got into his car, which was next to mine, he looked over at me, frowned and sped off. I started sobbing realizing I pushed him away and it was my fault. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.**_

I got home and I was looking through a box of old pictures of Chad and me at our old hangout spots. I was continously checking my cell phone to see if he texted or called me. It was like that for about two hours.  
At around 10PM I got into bed. I couldn't really sleep, though, due to the fact I kept thinking about the times spent with Chad and our fight. All of a sudden my phone rang and I freaked out. I looked at the caller ID and saw the person calling me at 10:46PM was Joe. My idiotic boyfriend. If we weren't even dating Chad and I would've still been friends.  
"Hello?" I answered, honestly not caring.  
"Hey, Sonshine. How are you?" he asked in a sweet voice.  
I heard some crashing and clanking in the background on his line, but ignored it, "Joe, it's almost 11 at night. I'm tired. I lost my best friend. Okay? Good night."  
He sighed of boredom, "Sonshine, come on. We haven't talked in..."  
I cut him off before he could lecture me, "Eight hours. When you asked me out. Goodbye."  
He sighed again, gosh, I hate when people sigh, "Who's your best friend?"  
"You know good and well who my best friend is."  
"Tamara? Zorro? Nick? Brady?" he asked, not focusing.  
"You're a jerk. You know for a fact what they're names are and you know I'm talking about Chad Dylan Cooper!" I practically screamed in the phone. Just saying Chad's name brought back the memory of when I slammed the door of Mackenzie Falls, earlier.  
"Cooper? That's your best friend? Sonny, he's not your best friend. He doesn't care about you. You wouldn't have 'lost' him if he did," I could just feel him but air quotes around lost.  
"That's not true. And you know what? It's over, jerk!" I screamed, once again. I nearly hung up, which I should've, until I heard Joe say something, "What'd you just say?"  
"I said, 'Fine. Mitchie's been dying for me to ask her out.' You go and waste your life on your 'best friend' Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll be waiting, love. Bye, sweetheart," then he hung up.  
I sighed, "At least that's over now," I mumbled to myself flipping over to my side and closing my eyes.  
That's when I realized, I misread so many things. Chad and I could've been something. All the things he said... Maybe they meant something... "Great," I sighed, falling into a deep sleep.

**So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah**

I woke up the next morning, still tired, and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry so I just turned on the TV. Of course, my mother was watching E! last night and a True Hollywood Story was on. I hit the info button and guess who it was? If you guessed Joe Jonas... you're wrong. If you guessed Chad Dylan Cooper you are correct. I sighed and shut off the set.  
I honestly didn't know what to do, at the time, so I called Chad and tried to apologize.  
I only got his voicemail, "_Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper here. If I'm not answering this phone I'm probably off making Mackenzie Falls magic! Text ya back later. Peace out suckas!" _I sighed, "Really?" I was honestly getting tired of people sighing. This caused me to sigh, which also caused me to slap myself in the head. I quickly shot off a text to Tawni, _":\ Still not over it. Single now. Help?" _  
I walked into my room and grabbed my guitar. I strummed a few chords and laid down on my bed. That's when my phone went off. I freaked out again, but it was only Tawni, _"Your single? Since? Deets. & you will get over Chad. Promise.(: You've just got to let Chad know how you feel. Only way." _I exhaled, yes I didn't sigh, and decided to text Chad, _"So, babe, if you know everything tell me why you couldn't see... That when I left I wanted you to chase after me? P.S. dumped Joe. text me back? please." _  
About four hours later I realized Chad wasn't texting me back. I just went off to bed. So what if it was only 2 in the afternoon? I had to get over this.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**

I woke up from my nap at around 4PM. I almost forgot we had rehearsal at 5:15 PM. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I was ready to go at around 4:45 giving me 30 minutes to get to the studio. Where... Chad would be. I inhaled and exhaled deeply checking my phone. It had recieved 1 new text message and 1 new voicemail. Excitedly, I jumped into my neon yellow punch buggy and drove off checking my messages.  
One text from... Joe? _"U ready 2 take me back, Sonshine. (: I'm waiting. How's it with ur 'best friend?' Mitchie says hi. (; Txt me back." _I started laughing histerically, did he honestly think I was going to reply to him? Delete. I listened to my voicemail, _"Sonny! It's Tawni. Answer your phone, right now! CDC is looking for you! He says you guys need to talk! And rehearsal in 30! Come on!" _I smiled, "CHAD WANTS ME!" I screamed to no one in particular. I drove off in happiness.  
I reached the studio with 2 minutes to spare, "Hey, guys. Ready for rehearsal?"  
Tawni shook her head, "Marshall's postponed. He won't be here until 6:45... Sorry. Go talk to Chad, now!" she practically screamed at me.  
I ran until I got to Chad's dressing room. I nearly cried at what I saw. He was making out with... Portlyn. No scripts attached.  
"Chad?" I screamed breaking them apart.  
"Sonny!" he yelled back, in shock, "It's not what it looks like, promise. Wait.. It doesn't matter. We're not friends remember?"  
"What'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked, ignoring his question.  
"Port, leave," he said, dismissing her from the room. I thought it was kind of rude, but oh well. After she left he turned to me, "Why aren't we friends, Son? And since we're not, why are you continously calling me and texting me random stuff?"  
I shrugged, "When I walked out of the room I wanted you to chase after me. I even waited in the _pouring _rain to talk you. I mean, yeah, I left when I saw you. But still!"  
His eyes widened, "Sonny.. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"  
"Well, people kept telling me you didn't care about me that you didn't even like me as a friend! What was I supposed to do!" I lied, knowing that Joe was the only one to tell me that, after I stormed out on Chad.  
"Sonny, this is Hollywood! People lie!" he shouted.  
"Well?" I said, more like a question. He brought his hand to his head, and rubbed his forehead.  
"Sonny... What's the real reason you walked out?" he asked me looking me in the eyes.  
"I just told you! You don't have to believe me, but that's why!" I yelled, with my high voice. Stupid denial voice.  
"Whatever, Son. I don't believe you. I believe there's another reason why you did that."  
"Why didn't you chase after me?" I asked.  
"I called you a hundred times, Sonny! You didn't even answer me, then you get mad because I won't answer your calls!" he shouted at me.  
"If you even stopped to realize somethings you'd realize that I'm-" I stopped realizing what I was about to say.  
"You're what?" he asked looking at me, again.  
"Nothing..." I mumbled.  
"See, you won't even tell me why you're mad!" he said, which was true.  
"It doesn't make me mad! What makes me mad is you don't realize some things! You're way too full of yourself!" I confessed-lied. Chad had changed. He didn't have a huge ego anymore.  
"Sonny, just tell me what you are..."  
"I'm... done talking to you," I said, walking out of the room.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"**

I walked out of the Mackenzie Falls studio, still upset. Nothing had changed. We were both still mad at each other.  
I heard footsteps behind me and turned around and saw Chad, himself.  
"What?" I asked, frustrated.  
"Sonny..." he sighed, gosh, people need to stop sighing, "I... I need.. your opinion. Which sweater vest looks better?" he hesitated.  
"I can't even look at you. I don't need you!" I screamed at him. Why did he hesitate, I thought, he said "I need.." then he hesitated and said your opinion?  
"Sonny, listen to me!" he screamed back, this was not going to end well.  
"There's nothing you can say to make this right again. I mean it!" I said turning around, the only reason I turned around was because I started crying. Why was I pushing him away? Was I that scared to admit my feelings? Or was I scared to get hurt? Was I terrified he loved Portlyn?  
"Sonny Monroe, I..." not even caring what he said I cut him off. Which was a lie. I didn't want him screaming, "Sonny Monroe, I hate you!" That'd be bad.  
Thinking that's what he was going to say I screamed, "I mean it!" 

I ran into the So Random! part of the studio and immiediately started crying. I sat down outside my dressing, due to the fact Tawni locked it. I heard high heels walking across the platform and looked up to see Tawni.  
"Tell me those are happy tears?" she question my motive for crying.  
"Nope..." I sobbed rubbing away the rushing tears the best I could.  
"Oh, god. Tell me the whole story," she sat down next to me.  
I told her the entire story and she just nodded along.  
I finished and she looked at me, "Stop pushing him away, Son. He obviously loves you. You obviously love him, too. Stop assuming the worst with him," she reassured me standing up and opening the dressing room door.  
What am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**What I mean is**

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.  


I was pacing in front of the Mackenzie Falls studio when I saw Chad walk out. He stopped where he was and looked at me.  
"What is it now? You going to tell me you hate me?" he asked, looking down.  
Dear God, what have I done, I thought, he won't even look at me anymore!  
"No... I... I need to tell you something," I said looking at his shoes.  
"Shoot..." he said, well.. this was awkward.

"_What I mean is... I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you to stand outside my window, throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm-" _I was cut off my Nico, Grady, and Tawni.  
"Sonny! Reheasal!" Tawni screamed at me. I glared at her hoping she'd get the point, "Umm... Were you doing something, here?"  
"Son doesn't do anything with Chip Drama Pants over here!" Nico yelled. I silently begged my cast to stop.  
"Yea, Chip!" Grady agreed with his best friend, taking a step towards Chad.  
"Yes, she does, guys. Come on," Tawni smiled a your welcome grin at me.  
I turned towards Chad who's eyes were wide, "Sorry about that... Where was I?" I asked, casually.  
"You should go to rehearsal. Don't want to keep your cast waiting," he said turning back into his studio.  
Once the door was closed, I whispered, "I'm in love with you..."

I walked onto the stage at rehearsal and saw Marshall on the phone. I ambled up to him and waited patiently. Once he was off I asked politely, "Marshall... Could you get Chad to guest star again?"  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
"Nevermind.. I've got to go rehearse. Bye," I ran off the other direction.  
"Sonny," Marshall called after me, "I'd gladly get him again. You kids are magic together!" he smiled.

"I never wanted to-" my line in the new sketch was cut off.

"Sonny?" I turned around and saw Chad.

"Chad," I greeted.  
"Can I talk to you...?" he asked nervously.  
I turned to my cast who nodded in agreement, suprisingly.

** With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
** We walked into the hallway that separated The Falls and So Random!  
"Sonny..." he began walking up to me. I could tell he was nervous, due to the fact he was shaking.  
"Chad, let me. I'm sorry," I said, honestly.  
"No, I am," he admitted to me sitting down on the chair that was for some reason in the hallway.  
"Why are you sorry?" I questioned, pacing in front of him.  
"I shouldn't have told you that stuff about Joe-" I cut him off.  
"I dumped Joe..." I told him, again.  
"Yeah... But still..." he hesitated, digging something out of his pocket. I never noticed what a deep shade of blue his... beautiful eyes were. I remembered the time I told him I wasn't falling for him. Ever. It was only a little white lie.

**And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
**  
He broke me out of my trance, "I kept this..." he showed me a faded picture of the prom, that was when we danced together.  
I started crying, "Remember that time... We went to a party together? And I fell asleep," I giggled.  
"Yeah," he smiled, "And I had to carry to your room, that night?"  
I started laughing, hard, "Can I tell you something?" I asked him.  
He looked up, "You actually want to talk to me.. and not kill me?" he smirked. He must've seen the look on my face, "Kidding. Shoot."  
"When.. you were dancing with Portlyn I got so upset... Then when I woke up after your put me to bed... I started crying..." I confessed scared of his reaction.  
"Well, when you danced with James, for God knows why, I got upset so I danced with Portlyn. I've got to admit, for a Wisconsin good girl, you look hot in that black dress.." he confessed, "Why were you upset?"

**After everything I must confess,  
I need you**

I sighed, yes I sighed, "After everything I must confess, Chad," he looked at me smiling, I liked where this was going. Although I felt like I was being watched. I breathed in, "I need you."  
He smiled, "I need you, too," he leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
I saw someone standing behind Chad and I broke off the kiss. It was... Marshall?  
"I told you, Sonny. Magic," he winked, "Congratualtions, guys."  
I smiled back at Marshall and Chad looked at me, "What does he mean?"  
"Just shut up and kiss me," I smiled.


End file.
